Staking out the mob
by kepc
Summary: Stevie and Alex camp out on the property hoping to catch what ever is killing their lambs but they get more than they bargained for .
1. Chapter 1

Stevie and Alex are staking out a mob of sheep as something has been killing their lambs. They've debated whether it's a wild dog or something else. As they sit Stevie is pouring them both a hot drink from the thermos.

The conversation begins. "Geez Stevie, hot chocolate! Did ya bring my slippers too? Bloody hell we're staking out a mob, it's not bingo at the bowling club!" He laughs. She smiles at him and teases. "Still having a mini mid life crisis are we?" He smiles at her and replies "Yeah, just a little one." They laugh easily. Stevie loves being with him, she's glad he's her friend, he knows her so well, and she feels safe in his company. "No the chocolate is for me. It's been a chocolate kinda week." She offers. "Right." He says thoughtfully. "So have you heard from Rose?" "No" she says sadly." You should ring her." he offers. "No it's up to her now." She whispers. "She won't ring Stevie." He looks at her and notices the glassy look in her eyes. "No, one day you'll walk into the kitchen and she'll be sitting there." He says confidently. Stevie wipes her eyes and smiles at him and says "Thanks."

They sit together for awhile in silence, enjoying their drinks. Alex speaks "Have I ever told you how much I enjoy spending time with you?" Stevie looks shocked and responds "Well, no you haven't" Alex continues "We're really good friends aren't we?" "Yes we are Alex, there's not much we don't know about each other, so I guess that's why it's easy to spend time with you." "We've been through a lot together haven't we?" He offers. "Sure have." Stevie responds wondering where this conversation is going but freely joining in" You have no idea how nice it is to know someone has my back. I haven't had that for such a long time." She says wistfully." Yeah I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you to talk to." he says smiling at her.

They sit again without words and just enjoy being together. Alex speaks "Steves, I want to tell you something really important?" Stevie looks at him searching his face. "Sounds serious Alex." He takes a deep breath and says. "It's very serious Stevie, it could change our friendship." "Oh." is all she says, while her stomach churns, thinking something is wrong.

He looks at her and moves closer. "I want to kiss you." he whispers. Stevie just sits there staring at him stunned. He waits for what seems like an eternity holding his breath. Stevie moves, her heart pounding, lifting her hands to hold his face, she leans in and gently kisses him. Alex moves his arms around her responding to her kiss gently at first then deeper and stronger she moves her arms around his neck and holds on tight. Alex's heart is pounding in his chest as he pulls her in closer, feeling the softness and warmth of her body against him. They move apart breathless and tingling, unnerved by the intensity of what they've just experienced.

Alex speaks first "Well?" "Well!" Stevie replies. They both laugh. "I wasn't expecting that response." Alex smiles. "Me either." Stevie replies sounding puzzled. "So what do you think Steves?"She looks at him intently and smiles touching her lips. "I think I wanna do it again." His lips gently touch hers, nothing else needs to be said.


	2. Chapter 2

In the early morning Alex pulls the Ute to a stop and applies the hand brake. Leaning over to Stevie he kisses her softly and says "I'll pick you up at six o'clock Ok?" A smile spreads across her face and she says "So you're taking me on a date Alex?" He grins and says "Well I thought you'd like too." She reaches up and holds his face in her hands and says "Well a girl likes a bit of romancing, it never goes astray!" She kisses him softly, then deepens the kiss, teasing him with her tongue, she deepens the kiss again as the rhythm of her heart beats faster he holds her closer.

Releasing the kiss she moves to open the door and says "See you at six Cowboy!" Alex's heart is pounding in his chest as he grins watching her walking away. She turns briefly and smiles blowing him a kiss, his smiles broadens as he starts the engine.

Jodie is down in the stables waiting for Stevie and Kate when Stevie walks in smiling. Jodie quips " You look happy what have you been up too?" Stevie replies " Just staking out a mob Jodes." Jodie senses there's more to this but will bide her time.

Later in the morning the trio are pushing the mob into the house paddock when Jodie says " So what's everyone doing tonight?" Kate says " I have to write to Nona and I want to wash my hair too." Jodie looks at Stevie and she's grinning. Jodie says " Stevie what are you smiling about?" Stevie quips " Well it's a beautiful day and it's Friday and it's not my Saturday to work lots of reasons to smile Jodes!" Kate says " You've got a date haven't you?" Stevie chuckles and says " Perhaps!" Jodie says " Who with?" Stevie laughs and moves off to rub down her horse.

For the rest of the afternoon the girls push and pry but Stevie just keeps stringing them along. Later Stevie has showered and dressed and looks amazing. Jodie says " So come on Stevie who is it?" Stevie just grins and shrugs her shoulders. Half an hour later they're sitting having a beer when they hear Alex's Ute pull up.

As he walks towards them Jodie says " Oh wow have a look at him. He's put some effort in!" Stevie grins and stands up and says " Punctuality earns you extra points Cowboy ." Kate and Jodie look at each other grinning. Alex walks straight up to Stevie and leans down to kiss her, she reaches up around his neck. It's a beautiful kiss, soft, gentle, loving and as he releases her lips he whispers " I've missed you ." She giggles and says " Oh lots more points." He takes her hand and leads her back out to his car. Jodie is speechless and Kate is smiling. Stevie calls back over her shoulders. " Not sure what time I'll be home . Don't wait up for me!"

Kate laughs and Jodie says " Bloody hell when did this happen?"


End file.
